The polymerization of vinyl type monomers that contain pendant carboxylic acid functionality has always presented some unique challenges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,592 reports that the critical aspect is to provide complete neutralization of an itaconic acid type monomer prior to conducting the polymerization reaction, where complete neutralization is identified as having two moles of base neutralizer for each mole of itaconic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,744 reports that polymers of itaconic acid are formed at high conversion by an aqueous polymerization process of partially neutralized monomer solution, water, polyvalent metal ion, and initiator.
Attention is also directed to: (1) U.S. Publication No. 2009/0286847 entitled
“Polycarboxylic Acid Polymers” which relates to methods and polymer based upon vinyl type monomers that contain pendant carboxylic acid groups and ester group functionality; (2) U.S. Publication No. 2010/0016153 which relates to absorbent materials and polymers used in absorbent materials based upon vinyl type monomers that contain pendant carboxylic acid groups and ester functionality; (3) U.S. Publications No. 2010/0022436 which relates to polymers based upon vinyl type monomers that contain pendant carboxylic acid groups and ester functionality that may be used in detergent formulations.